Last Christmas A little christmas story
by Sonnentanz
Summary: Es geht um Seto und Tea und deren Erlebnisse letztes Weihnachten. Sie treffen sich zufällig und dann... wer wissen will. wie´s weitergeht muss lesen. gg Azureshipping
1. Memories

Memories

Das ist nur eine kleine Weihnachts-FF für zwischendurch, die mir grad mal so in den Sinn kam. Es gibt auch kein Pairing, sollte eigentlich SetoxTea werden, aber dann hat es mir so besser gefallen. Die beiden sind in demselben Kaufhaus und aus den Lautsprechen dröhnt Weihnachtsmusik. Tja, und da machen sich die Beiden halt so ihre Gedanken...

So genug geredet, jetzt geht´s endlich los:

**Last Christmas**

A little Christmas story

Memories

_„…Last Christmas, I gave you my heart…"_, dudelte es aus den Kaufhäusern. Jedes Jahr war diese nervige Weihnachtsmusik zu hören. Und besonders dieses Lied. Es wurde wirklich rauf und runter gespielt. Tea hasste das Lied. Sie wollte eigentlich nur ein paar Dinge einkaufen, die es zurzeit zum „extra billigen" Weihnachtspreis gab. Und dann musste sie sich dieses Gedudel anhören. Dabei erinnerte sie besonders dieses eine Lied an ihr eigenes letztes Weihnachten. Sie konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern. Es war das Weihnachten nach dem Battle City Turnier. Sie und Yami waren gerade mal ein halbes Jahr zusammen. Es sollte ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachten werden. Und dann das… Zwei Tage vorher beichtete er ihr, dass er etwas mit einer Kollegin aus dem Museum angefangen hatte. 1 _„…But the very next day, You gave it away…"._ Einfach so. Als sei es das Natürlichste auf der Welt, dass man was mit seinen Arbeitskollegen anfängt. Er wolle zusammen mit ihr nach Ägypten fliegen, um mehr über seine Vergangenheit heraus zu bekommen. Er hatte sie einfach so abserviert, ohne dass sie etwas dazu sagen konnte und war mit seiner neuen Freundin nach Ägypten abgehauen. Bei dem Gedanken an letztes Jahr kamen Tea die Tränen. _„…This year to save me from tears…"._ Nein, sie wollte sich nie wieder verlieben. Nie wieder. Nie wieder wollte sie so verletzt werden, wie damals. _„…I'll give it to someone special…"._

Zur gleichen Zeit am selben Ort, war ein gestresster Seto Kaiba dabei, die letzten Weihnachtsgeschenke für seinen Bruder Mokuba einzukaufen. Er war vorher einfach nicht dazu gekommen. Er hatte viel zu viel Stress in seiner Firma.  
Doch auch er hatte keine Ruhe vor der ewig nervenden Weihnachtsmusik. _„…Last Christmas, I gave you my heart…"._ Wie er dieses Lied hasste. Genauso wie Weihnachten. Weihnachten… Genau am ersten Weihnachtstag war es damals passiert. Er wollte mit Sarah 2 zu ihren Eltern fahren um den ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag dort zu verbringen. Und dann dieser Unfall… Es war furchtbar glatt an dem Morgen. Dann kam auf einmal ein Auto von der Gegenfahrbahn ab und alles ging total schnell. Er konnte nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen und fand auf der glatten Straße keinen Halt. Das fremde Auto drängte ihn von der Straße und sein Auto fiel über die Leitplanke den Abhang hinunter. Er selbst hatte nur leichte Verletzungen, doch Sarah wurde bei dem Unfall getötet. _„…This year to save me from tears…"._ Nein, er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken. Nie wieder wollte er sich verlieben. Nie wieder. Nie wieder wollte er das durchmachen müssen, was er damals hatte durchmachen müssen. _„…I'll give it to someone spezial…"._

Das Lied endete und in diesem Augenblick schossen zwei Personen wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten, der gleiche Gedanke durch den Kopf: „Endlich!!!" 

So hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn ihr ne Fortsetzung haben wollt sagt Bescheid, denn eigentlich hatte ich geplant, dass die beiden sich in dem Kaufhaus noch über den Weg laufen, aber dann hat´s mir so doch besser gefallen.

1 Yami hat nach dem Ganzen angefangen im Museum für Ägyptologie zu arbeiten.

2 Seiner damaligen Freundin.

Wird auf Wunsch von TeaKaiba und katze14 fortgesetzt.


	2. Accident

Accident

Oh man! Ich hatte eigentlich vor die Geschichte so zu belassen und dafür an meiner anderen FF "Blind" (schleichwerbung mach) weiterzuschreiben. Aber auf Wunsch von katze14 habe ich doch weitergeschrieben. Jetzt wird das wieder so lang.! heul Nya, was solls. So genug gelabert, jetzt geht´s endlich los.

**Last Christmas**

A little Christmas story

Accident

Tea rannte mit Tränen in den Augenwinkeln aus dem Kaufhaus, um so schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen. Die Erinnerungen, die dieses Lied in ihr hervorgerufen hatten, hatten sie einfach zu sehr aufgewühlt. Leider übersah sie in ihrer Eile eine gewisse Person und rannte schnurstracks in Kaiba. Der war glücklicherweise geistesgegenwärtig genug sie aufzufangen. Die Beiden mussten schon ein komisches Bild abgeben: Tea Gardner - die Ex-Freundin von Yami - in den Armen von dessen größtem Konkurrenten, Seto Kaiba - Chef der Kaiba-Corporation. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ebengenannter mürrisch. „J…ja klar doch!", stotterte Tea noch ein wenig verwirrt und versuchte ihre Tränen zu verstecken, was ihr jedoch schlecht gelang. Denn prompt fragte Kaiba: „Bist du dir sicher? Du siehst irgendwie fertig aus!" Erneut spürte Tea Tränen in sich aufsteigen und antwortete gepresst: „Natürlich." Kaiba musterte sie mit einem skeptischen Blick und ließ sie los. Danach wandte er sich mit den Worten: „Wenn du meinst!", schulterzuckend in Richtung Ausgang.

„WARTE!", kam es da plötzlich von Tea. Kaiba drehte sich um und schaute sie fragend an. „Was ist denn noch?" „Ii…ich… Ach schon gut.", winkte Tea ab. „Na dann!", nach einem letzten zweifelnden Blick verließ Kaiba endgültig das Kaufhaus.

_‚Irgendwas wollte Tea mir noch sagen, sie sah so verzweifelt aus…'_, sinnierte Kaiba vor sich hin. Währenddessen machte sich eine in Tränen aufgelöste Tea auf den Heimweg. _‚Was habe ich mir bloß dabei gedacht? Beinahe hätte ich Kaiba – KAIBA - dem Erzrivalen meines Ex erzählt, dass mich ausgerechnet er letztes Jahr an Weihnachten verlassen hat. Das geht diesen eingebildeten Bonzen ja nun überhaupt nichts an…'_, schimpfte Tea mit sich selbst.

In der Zwischenzeit Kaiba bei seinem Wagen angekommen. Er fuhr noch kurz bei der Bank vorbei und machte sich dann auf den Heimweg. Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden. Plötzlich sah er wie jemand direkt vor seinem Fahrzeug über die Straße lief. Er bremst abrupt und hielt mit quietschenden Reifen an. Wütend stieg er aus und fing schon an eine Schimpftirade vom Stapel zu lassen: „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein? Haben Sie keine Augen im Kopf? Sie sehen doch, dass hier Autos fahren! Können Sie nicht besser aufpassen?" Dann unterbrach er sich plötzlich selbst, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wem er da eigentlich eine Strafpredigt gehalten hatte. „T..tea? Bist du das?", fragte er erstaunt. „Kaiba!", antwortete diese erschrocken. „Was machst du denn hier?" „Nun ja, das hier ist eine öffentliche Straße und irgendwie muss ich schließlich heimkommen, nicht wahr?", meinte er sarkastisch. „Oh, ähh ja, entschuldige. Aber du fährst doch sonst nicht hier lang…", sagte Tea verlegen. „Ich hatte noch was zu erledigen.", entgegnete er ihr kurz angebunden. „Ach so." „Bist du verletzt?", fragte er plötzlich besorgt, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass Tea immer noch auf der Straße saß. „Nn…nein, mir tun nur der Fuß und die Rippen ein bisschen weh. Ist sicher nicht weiter schlimm.", schwächte sie ab. „Nicht weiter schlimm? Spinnst du? Du könntest dir was gebrochen haben!", meinte Kaiba entsetzt. „So ein Quatsch, das ist wahrscheinlich nur eine kleine Prellung.", wehrte Tea ab. „Vergiss es! Ich bring dich jetzt sofort ins Krankenhaus!", bestimmte Kaiba. „Aaber das ist doch gar nicht nötig.", meinte Tea errötend. „Ich bestimme, was nötig ist und was nicht. Außerdem habe ich keine Lust darauf, dass du mich dann später wegen Körperverletzung und Fahrerflucht verklagst, wenn doch was ist.", sagte Kaiba. „Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?", fragte Tea verwundert. „Oh, das haben schon ganz andere versucht. Ich bin eben ein Mann mit sehr viel Geld…", entgegnete er ihr. Ein wenig widerwillig stieg Tea schließlich doch in Kaiba´s Limousine und sie fuhren ins Krankenhaus...


	3. At home?

At home?

Und auf geht´s in die nächste Runde. Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ich Schwachsinn schreibe, denn eigentlich wollte ich es bei einem Kapitel belassen und habe noch keine Ahnung, wie das Ganze hier enden soll... aufstöhn

Also dann. Bühne frei für das nächste Kapitel:

**Last Christmas**

A little Christmas story

At home?

Im Krankenhaus angekommen wurde Tea dank Kaibas guten Kontakten sofort drangenommen. Sie wurde geröntgt und dann zum Arzt ins Sprechzimmer gebeten. „Hm, das sieht gar nicht gut aus.", seufzte dieser. „Sie haben sich einen Bänderriss zugezogen und außerdem sind die Rippen geprellt.", sagte er ernst zu Tea. An Kaiba gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Sie sollte mit dem Fuß auf keinen Fall allein zu Hause rumlaufen, wenn sie dann stürzt, ist die Gefahr sich den Fuß zu brechen enorm hoch." „In Ordnung. Werden denn bei den Rippen Folgeschäden bleiben?", fragte der CEO den Arzt. „Nein.", beruhigte ihn dieser, „es wird alles wieder wie vorher, vorausgesetzt sie belastet ihren Oberkörper und den Fuß die nächste Zeit nicht allzu sehr."

„Wohnst du alleine?", fragte Kaiba Tea auf dem Weg zur Limousine. „Ja, ich bin vor einem Jahr bei meinen Eltern ausgezogen. Die waren sowieso nie zu Hause.", antwortete Tea. „Verstehe, dann kommst du erst mal mit zu mir." „Vergiss es, ich bin doch keine Schwerkranke.", protestierte Tea. „Du hast doch den Arzt gehört, du sollst auf keinen Fall allein zu Haus sein, falls du hinfällst." „Ich falle schon nicht.", entgegnete Tea. „Und wenn doch? Keine Widerrede, du kommst mit!", befahl der Firmenchef. „Na wenn du drauf bestehst.", kapitulierte Tea.

Während der Autofahrt schwiegen die Beiden sich beharrlich an. _‚Na klasse! Jetzt muss ich auch noch mit zu dem Eisblock nach Hause. Und das ausgerechnet an Weihnachten!'_, dachte Tea._ ‚Wenigstens ist Mokuba auch noch da…' ‚Oje, jetzt hab ich die Freundin von Yugi am Hals, was hab ich mir da nur eingebrockt?'_, dachte sich der CEO.

Kaum waren die Zwei die Tür zur Kaiba-Villa hereingekommen, kam ihnen auch schon ein Schwarzhaariger Wirbelwind entgegen. „Da bist du ja endlich Seto! Wo warst du denn so lange? Ich will endlich meine Geschenke aufmachen!", rief Mokuba aufgedreht. „Langsam, langsam! Jetzt lass mich doch erst einmal die Jacke ausziehen. Ich bin doch grade erst heimgekommen.", schmunzelte sein großer Bruder. _‚Irre ich mich oder war das grade wirklich ein Lächeln auf Kaibas Lippen?'_, fragte sich Tea, bevor sie von Mokuba, der sie bis dahin noch nicht entdeckt hatte, abrupt aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. „Was machst du denn hier Tea? Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte er neugierig. „Na ja. Dein Bruder und ich hatte sozusagen einen kleinen Unfall.", druckste Tea ein wenig herum. „Aaber nichts Schlimmes!", beruhigte sie Mokuba, als sie sah wie Kaibas kleiner Bruder erschrocken die Augen aufriss. „Was ist denn passiert?", wollte er jetzt wissen. „Nun lass uns doch erstmal reingehen, wir müssen uns doch nicht hier draußen auf dem Flur unterhalten.", meinte Kaiba. „Komm wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer."

Mokuba rannte sofort vor ins Wohnzimmer. Kaiba und Tea folgten ihm langsam. Dort angekommen, zeigte der CEO auf die Couch: „Setz dich! Möchtest du was trinken?" „Ein Tee wäre nett, wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht.", erwiderte Tea. „Kein Problem.", meinte Kaiba und ging in die Küche. „Ich dachte ihr habt ein Hausmädchen?", wandte sich Tea erstaunt an Mokuba. „Ja, aber die hat heute frei, weil Weihnachten ist." Entgegnete Mokuba. „Ach so, dann geh ich lieber mal deinem Bruder helfen." Tea machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch in dem Moment kam Kaiba schon mit einem Tablett in der Hand zurück. „Soll ich dir was abnehmen?", bot Tea ihre Hilfe an. „Lass mal, das geht schon. Trotzdem danke.", winkte der Firmenchef ab._ ‚Was ist der denn heute so freundlich? Er hat sich sogar bei mir bedankt.'_, wunderte sich Tea. „Jetzt setzt dich endlich, ich will wissen, was passiert ist und dann meine Geschenke auspacken.", quengelte Mokuba hibbelig. „Ist ja schon gut.", sagte Kaiba und tätschelte seinem Bruder den Kopf. „Es ist eigentlich nichts Schlimmes passiert.", fing Tea an zu erzählen. „Ich bin über die Straße gelaufen ohne zu gucken, ob ein Auto kommt und dein Bruder hat mich wegen der Dunkelheit zu spät gesehen und mich angefahren. Aber es war nicht die Schuld deines Bruders, ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen." „Meine Güte! Bist du verletzt?", fragte Mokuba aufgeregt. „Ein bisschen. Das ist aber nicht weiter schlimm. Nur ein Bänderriss und ein paar geprellte Rippen.", sagte Tea abwehrend als sie Mokubas entsetztes Gesicht bemerkte. „Deshalb solltest du das Bein auch lieber hochlegen.", bemerkte der ältere Kaiba. „Warte ich leg dir ein Kissen unter." „Danke", antwortete Tea überrascht. „Was ist?", fragte Kaiba, dem Teas überraschter Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen war. „Es ist nur, dass…. dass… ich wundere mich nur, dass du so fürsorglich bist. So kenne ich dich gar nicht.", stotterte Tea mit hochrotem Kopf._ ‚Irrte sie sich, oder war da der Anflug eines Lächelns in Kaibas Gesicht?'_ „Nun ja, ich bin Schuld an dem Unfall, also muss ich auch die Konsequenzen tragen.", erwiderte er. „Jetzt hört auf miteinander rumzumachen, ich will endlich meine Geschenke auspacken!", nörgelte Mokuba. Die beiden Angesprochenen fuhren sofort mit knallroten Gesichtern auseinander. „Wir haben nicht miteinander rumgemacht.", meinte Kaiba, immer noch leicht rot um die Nase. „Habt ihr wohl. Ich hab´s doch gesehen!", grinste der Kleine frech. „Stimmt ja gar nicht!", mischte sich nun auch Tea in das Gespräch ein, deren Wangen immer noch ein leicher Rotschimmer zierte. „Na wenn ihr meint!", gab sich Mokuba geschlagen. _‚Aber sie haben doch miteinander geflirtet, ich werde sie schon noch zusammen bringen…'_, dachte er sich insgeheim.


	4. Merry Christmas Let it snow

Merry Christmas (Let it snow)

Da bin ich wieder.wink Meine Austauschschülerin ist weg heul, alle Arbeiten sind geschrieben und ich hab endlich Ferien. freu Ich bin momentan voll in Weihnachtsstimmung, hoffe es schneit noch, hab aber wenig Hoffnung wein. Nya, dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel von Last Christmas.

**Last Christmas**

A little Christmas story

Merry Christmas

Der Abend verlief ohne weitere größere Ereignisse. Gegen 22.30 Uhr fing Mokuba an zu gähnen und Kaiba war der Meinung, es wäre nun an der Zeit für ihn ins Bett zu gehen, wogegen Mokuba natürlich heftig protestierte. Eine halbe Stunde später lag Mokuba dann endlich im Bett und ein gestresster Seto Kaiba kam zurück zu Tea ins Wohnzimmer.

„Willst du noch etwas trinken?", fragte er diese. „Nein danke.", meinte sie, ein Gähnen unterdrückend, „Ich bin auch langsam ziemlich müde." „Okay! Dann gehen wir schlafen, ich fand den Tag auch ziemlich anstrengend.", stimmte Kaiba ihr zu, „Warte ich bring dich auf dein Zimmer." Er ging zum Couch und hob Tea vorsichtig hoch. „Hey! Was soll das? Ich kann alleine gehen!", protestierte sie. „Du hast einen Bänderriss, wenn du hinfällst kannst du dir den Fuß brechen. Außerdem ist es ziemlich weit bis zu deinem Zimmer.", meinte Kaiba unerweichlich. „Na wenn´s denn sein muss….", seufzend fügte sich Tea ihrem Schicksal.

Kaiba löschte das Licht im Wohnzimmer und ging mit Tea in den Armen zum Schlafzimmertrakt. Dabei vergaß er aber das Licht im Flur anzumachen. Da er für gewöhnlich erst spätabends von der Arbeit nach Hause kam und Mokuba dann meistens schon schlief, machte er es aus Gewohnheit nicht an, weil er sich in der riesigen Villa blind zurechtfinden konnte. Tea allerdings kannte sich in der Villa kein bisschen aus. Plötzlich heulte der Wind durch die Korridore 1. Tea erschrak und krallte sich reflexartig an Kaibas Oberkörper fest. Sie zitterte wie Espenlaub. „Hey, beruhig dich. Das war doch nur der Wind." Kaiba streichelte ihr vorsichtig über das Haar, um sie zu beruhigen. „J… ja natürlich. Nur der Wind", meinte Tea, immer noch ein bisschen verängstigt, klammerte sich aber weiterhin an Kaiba fest. Da die Villa sehr groß war und die Schlafräume weit entfernt vom Wohnzimmer lagen, dauerte es auch entsprechend lange, bis man von dort aus dahin gelangte. Kaiba schritt weiter durch die dunklen Gänge; für ihn war es Routine, er machte das jeden Abend. Da Tea aber schon ziemlich müde war, kuschelte sie sich an Kaibas Brust und war nach kurzer Zeit eingeschlafen.

Als Kaiba endlich im Gästezimmer ankam, schlief Tea immer noch. Er legte sie vorsichtig auf das Bett und deckte sie zu. „Schlaf gut und frohe Weihnachten.", flüsterte er ihr noch leise zu, was sie zwar nicht mehr hören konnte, jedoch verzog sie im Schlaf ihr Gesicht zu einem Lächeln. Kaiba zog noch die Vorhänge zu und stellte die Heizung an, bevor er sich endlich in sein eigenes Zimmer begab, um auch schlafen zu gehen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Tea auf, weil es ein vorwitziger Sonnenstrahl geschafft hatte durch die Gardine zu kommen und sie an der Nase zu kitzeln. Sekunden später kam auch schon Kaiba ins Zimmer rein. „Guten Morgen und frohe Weihnachten. Na, hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er. „Dir auch guten morgen und frohe Weihnachten. Ja, hab ich, danke der Nachfrage.", Tea setzte sich in ihrem Bett aufrecht hin und streckte die Arme über den Kopf. Erst dann bemerkte sie, das Kaiba ein Frühstückstablett in der Hand hielt. „Ich hab dir was zu frühstücken mitgebracht. Du hast bestimmt Hunger.", sagte er, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. „Das ist ja lieb von dir. Ich hab wirklich ziemlich großen Hunger.", antwortete die Braunhaarige mit einem Lächeln. „Na dann, lass es dir schmecken." Kaiba stellte das Tablett neben sie auf das Bett und setzte sich auf den Stuhl daneben. Nachdem Tea fertig gegessen hatte, stellte sie das Tablett auf ihren Nachttisch. „Vielen Dank. Das war super.", meinte sie. „Das freut mich.", erwiderte der CEO lächelnd._ ‚Komisch, sonst zeigt er keinerlei Regung und seit ich bei ihm zu Hause bin lächelt er fast permanent.'_, wunderte sich Tea. _‚Na ja, mir soll's recht sein, im Moment ist er zumindest viel netter als sonst und hat bessere Laune.'_

Plötzlich stand der Firmenchef auf und ging zum Fenster. „Schau mal, heute Nacht hat es geschneit. Es gab einen richtigen Schneesturm, das war wohl der Wind, vor dem du dich so gefürchtete hast." Er zog die Vorhänge auf und das Zimmer wurde augenblicklich hell. Tea krabbelte aus dem Bett heraus, zog sich einen Bademantel an und gesellte sich zu Kaiba ans Fenster. Sie blickte sofort in grelles Weiß, als sie rausschaute. „WOW!!!! Das ist ja super. Alles weiß. Ich hatte schon gedacht, dieses Jahr gibt es überhaupt keinen Schnee mehr. Und jetzt das...! Weiße Weihnachten.", jubelte Tea. In dem Moment kam Mokuba ins Zimmer gestürmt: „Seto! Tea! Es hat geschneit!" rief er vollkommen aus dem Häuschen. „Jetzt können wir eine Schneeballschlacht machen." „Oh ja, das machen wir.", stimmte Tea ihm zu. „Wenn's denn sein muss…", stöhnte Kaiba, „Ich dachte aus dem Alter wärst du inzwischen raus." „Das hat doch nichts mit dem Alter zu tun. Eine Schneeballschlacht ist immer lustig.", empörte sich Tea. „Schon gut! Schon gut!", beschwichtigte er sie. „Ich zieh mich dann mal um.", meinte Tea. Im Hinausgehen raunte Mokuba ihr zu: „Kannst du nicht noch ein bisschen länger bleiben? Du hast einen guten Einfluss auf meinen Bruder. Ohne dich hätte er sich nie dazu überreden lassen, eine Schneeballschlacht zu machen." „So ein Quatsch! Bestimmt hätte er das.", wehrte Tea ab. „Warte es ab.", sagte Mokuba mehr zu sich selbst. _'Natürlich ist er wie immer, aber das muss ich Tea ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden, wenn ich die Beiden verkuppeln will.'_dachte Mokuba innerlich grinsend.

Nachdem Tea sich umgezogen hatte, trafen sich alle unten in der Diele wieder. (Tea nachdem sie sich dreimal verlaufen hatte…) „Dann auf in den Schnee!" Mokuba riss die Eingangstür auf und stürzte sich fröhlich in den Schnee. Tea und Kaiba kamen lächelnd nach. Kaum waren sie draußen, hatte Tea auch schon einen Schneeball abbekommen. „Na warte! Das wirst du mir büßen Mokuba! Mach dich auf was gefasst." Tea rannte Mokuba hinter her und traf in den Nacken. „Iiiih, das ganze kalte Wasser läuft mir den Rücken runter.", heulte Mokuba. „Tja, das hast du nun davon. Ich hab dich doch gewarnt. Aber du hast schließlich angefangen.", meinte Tea mit einem bösen Lächeln. Die beiden stürzten sich aufeinander und eine wilde Schneeballschlacht begann. 2 Plötzlich wurde Kaiba von einem Schneeball mitten ins Gesicht getroffen. „Wer war das?" „Er." „Nein, sie." Mokuba und Tea zeigten auf den jeweils anderen. „Grmpf. Na warte, euch werd ich's zeigen." Der CEO formte einen Schneeball und warf nach den Beiden. Die waren jedoch schnell genug und sprangen zur Seite. Die drei tobten lange Zeit im Schnee herum. Nach einer Weile, als Tea grade dabei war einem Schneeball von Mokuba auszuweichen, stolperte sie wegen ihrem Bänderriss und fiel Kaiba in die Arme. 3 „Tut… tut mir Leid.", stotterte sie. „Schon okay.", meinte er und hielt sie einen Moment zu lang fest, bevor er sie wieder los lies. Tea bemerkte dies nicht, sie genoss seine Umarmung viel zu sehr. Jemand anderes aber, hatte es sehr wohl mit bekommen._ ‚Und da wollen die Beiden mir erzählen, dass sie nichts von einander wollen? Da brat mir doch einer 'nen Storch. Ich werd euch Zwei schon noch verkuppeln, da könnt ihr Gift drauf nehmen.'_, dachte sich der kleinere der beiden Kaiba Brüder. Als sie keine Lust mehr hatten und bereits klitschnass von dem geschmolzenen Schnee waren, gingen die Drei in die Villa zurück.

1 Ich weiß, das ist bei einer Villa wie der von Kaiba unmöglich, aber ich brauchte einen plausiblen Grund, warum sich Tea an Kaiba festhält, weil sie sich fürchtet. Und eine Blumenvase oder ähnliches hätte ich nicht runterfallen lassen können, weil das noch unwahrscheinlicher und schwerer zu erklären gewesen wäre

2 Ich weiß, dass es für Tea mit ihrem Bänderriss unmöglich ist eine Schneeballschlacht zu veranstalten, aber das passt sonst nicht zur Story, nennt es künstlerische Freiheit. Außerdem fand ich die Szene im Schnee, wo sie in Kaibas Armen liegt so süß, die musste ich einfach einbauen. Gomen.

3 Könnte jemand dazu vielleicht ein Fanart zeichnen? Ich bin zeichnerisch total unbegabt, aber ich finde die Situation so süß…


	5. Flashback

Flashback

So da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe ihr habt die Feiertage gut überstanden. Das Kapitel ist ziemlich lang, da ich habe die Gefühle und Gedanken von Seto und Tea, die ich im ersten Kapitel beschrieben habe, wieder aufgegriffen habe. Damals meintet ihr, das wäre so zu unverständlich. Ich hoffe, dass ihr das jetzt besser verstehen könnt. Da es ja eigentlich nur ein One-Shot werden sollte wird nach dem Kapitel hier wahrscheinlich nur noch eins maximal zwei kommen. Außerdem ist die Weihnachtszeit vorbei und wenn ich die FF erst an Ostern abschließe, wäre das irgendwie ziemlich blöd. Zudem fällt mir nicht mehr viel ein, da es wie gesagt ein One-Shot werden sollte. Ok, jetzt hab ich genug gelabert, viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kappi:

**Last Christmas**

A little Christmas story

Flashback

_'Wow! Das habe ich gebraucht nach dem ganzen Weihnachtstrubel! Dadurch denke ich viel zu sehr an letztes Jahr. Letztes Jahr… Es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit und dann denke ich wieder es wäre erst gestern passiert. …Yami! Warum hast du mir das bloß angetan? Was habe ich denn falsch gemacht?'_ „So nass wie du bist solltest du lieber erstmal eine heiße Dusche nehmen, bevor du dich noch erkältest!", riss sie eine vertraute Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. „Komm ich bring dich ins Gästebad!" „Da…danke Kaiba!", stotterte Tea noch halb in Gedanken. „Ich geh auch duschen!", verkündete Mokuba. „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen Seto, ich finde das Bad schon alleine. Kümmere du dich lieber um Tea!", mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen verschwand der Schwarzhaarige die Treppe hinauf. Kurze Zeit später war das Rauschen von Wasser zu hören. „Tja, dann sollten wir wohl lieber auch mal gehen.", meinte Kaiba, nachdem die Beiden schon seit einer ganzen Weile unschlüssig im Flur herumstanden. „Ja, das sollten wir wohl.", pflichtete Tea ihm bei.

Kaiba dirigierte Tea mehrere Treppen hoch und durch eine ganze Anzahl von Fluren, bis sie schließlich vollkommen die Orientierung verloren hatte und nicht einmal mehr sagen konnte, in welchem Stockwerk sie sich befand. Nach einer, wie ihr vorkam, schier endlosen Zeit machte Kaiba endlich Halt vor einer großen, mahagonifarbenen Tür. „Bitteschön! Das Gästebad!", er deutete mit einer Handbewegung auf die Tür. „Handtücher sind im Schrank. Frische Kleidung wird dir das Dienstmädchen vor die Tür legen. Wir sehen uns dann später im Wohnzimmer." „Ist gut.", antwortete Tea etwas geplättet. „Also, ich geh dann auch mal duschen. Bis später.", antwortete Kaiba im Weggehen. „Bis später.", antwortete Tea, aber das hörte der CEO schon nicht mehr.

Vorsichtig drückte Tea die Klinke herunter und öffnete die Tür. Was sie sah ließ sie fast das Atmen vergessen: Sie befand sich in einem riesigen, mit weißen Kacheln geschmückten Raum. Die silbernen Wasserhähne hatten die Form vom weißen Drachen, die Griffe an den Schränken waren ebenfalls mit dem weißen Drachen verziert und auf den schwarzen Bodenfliesen lag ein großer, roter Teppich._ ‚Ach du meine Güte! Da sieht man mal wieder, dass Kaiba ein Weltunternehmen leitet. An Geld mangelt es ihm ja nicht!' _Als Tea die Schränke öffnete kam sie auf dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus: Sogar auf den Handtüchern war das Logo der KC und der weiße Drache mit eiskaltem Blick aufgestickt. _‚Das ist wirklich der Wahnsinn! Und das ist bloß das Gästebad. Wie wird dann erst das Privatbadezimmer von Kaiba höchstpersöhnlich aussehen?' _Mit diesen Gedanken zog Tea sich ihre vom Schnee nassen Klamotten aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Sie drehte das Wasser auf heiß und begann sich die Haare zu waschen. Während das Wasser über ihren Körper lief dachte sie darüber nach, wie sie letztes Jahr Weihnachten verbracht hatte: 

Flashback

Sie hatte Weihnachten alleine zu Hause verbracht. Sie hatte geweint und sich selbst bemitleidet, weil sie der Meinung war, sie wäre an dem Aus ihrer Beziehung zu Yami Schuld. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er bereits mit seiner neuen Freundin - sie konnte sich noch nicht einmal an deren Namen erinnern - in Ägypten um dort Weihnachten zu feiern. 1 Danach wollte er dort bleiben um mehr über seine Vergangenheit rauszufinden. Seine Freundin wollte mit ihm in Ägypten bleiben, da sie Ägyptologie studierte und sie dort Forschungen für ihre Studienarbeit anstellen konnte. Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, als wäre es erst gestern passiert. Es begann circa eine Woche vor Weihnachten: Sie war grade dabei die letzten Weihnachtsgeschenke einzukaufen. Es sollte ihr erstes Weihnachten gemeinsam mit Yami werden. In den Kaufhäusern lief wie jedes Jahr Weihnachtsmusik. Tea war dabei in einem großen Shoppingcenter ein passendes Weihnachtsgeschenk für ihren Schatz zu suchen. Aus den Lautsprechern des Ladens dröhnte „Last Christmas":

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Damals war alles noch in Ordnung gewesen. Damals dachte sie, ihr würde so etwas bestimmt nicht passieren: Sie war schließlich mit Yami glücklich. Doch keine drei Tage später wurde sie eines Besseren belehrt. Die Wahrheit schlug zu und zwar mit voller Wucht! Die Verhältnisse hatten sich schlagartig verändert: Seine Kollegin aus dem Museum, die schon öfters bei ihm war und mit der er sich gut verstand, aber immer beteuerte sie wären nur Freunde, stand plötzlich zwischen ihr und Yami. Sie hatte sie am Anfang als Rivalin gesehen und war schrecklich eifersüchtig gewesen. Aber Yami hatte ihr immer wieder versichert, da würde nichts laufen und er würde nur sie lieben. Trotzdem stand sie zwischen ihnen, wie ein Geist hing sie über ihrem Leben und war nicht selten Grund für einen Streit zwischen ihr und Yami. Und dann, ein paar Tage vor Weihnachten, verließ Yami sie und erklärte ihr, dass er jetzt mit seiner Kollegin zusammen wäre und sie zusammen nach Ägypten fahren würden. Er machte einfach so Schluss. Ohne, dass sie etwas dazu sagen konnte. Per Telefon. Wie feige war er eigentlich, dass er ihr das noch nicht einmal ins Gesicht sagen konnte? Deshalb sah dann schließlich ihr Weihnachten, welches sie eigentlich mit Yami verbringen wollte, so aus, dass sie alleine in ihrer Wohnung hockte und sich die Augen aus dem Kopf heulte. Zu ihren Eltern wollte sie nicht. Die hatten sich schon vor längerer Zeit scheiden lassen. Sie hätten wahrscheinlich, wenn sie von dem Aus ihrer Beziehung zu Yami gewusst hätten, auf liebe Familie gemacht und sich wegen ihr zusammengerissen. Am Ende hätte sie sich dann doch gezofft und alles hätte in einem riesigen Streit geendet. Oder es wäre alles ruhig verlaufen und sie hätten ihr, dem jeweils anderen und auch sich selbst um des lieben Friedens Willen etwas vorgemacht und alles hätte gewirkt wie ein schlechtes Theaterstück. NEIN! Auch darauf konnte Tea gut und gerne verzichten. Also saß sie einsam und alleine in ihrer dunklen Wohnung und weinte. Nebenher lief das Radio, was sie aber kaum bemerkte, bis sie wieder dieses verfluchte Lied spielten: „Last Christmas". Oh, wie sie dieses Lied hasste.

Flashback Ende

Beim Gedanken daran kamen ihre erneut die Tränen, aber das merkte sie durch das Wasser kaum. So stand sie eine ganze Weile lang unter der Dusche und weinte. Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter, sammelten sich an ihrem Kinn und tropften zusammen mit dem Wasser, welches von ihrem Körper abperlte auf den Boden der Duschkabine, um letztendlich im Abfluss zu verschwinden. Nachdem sie bemerkte, dass sie trotz des warmen Wasser auf ihrer Haut angefangen hatte zu zittern, griff sie nach dem Duschhahn und drehte das Wasser ab. Immer noch zitternd stieg sie aus der Dusche, nahm sich ein Handtuch und wickelte sich darin ein. Dann strich sie sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Da sie aber heiß geduscht hatte, war der Spiegel völlig beschlagen und sie konnte nichts erkennen. _‚Ist vielleicht auch besser so, wer weiß wie ich jetzt aussehe. Ich muss ja total verheult sein. Wahrscheinlich würde ich vor mir selbst weglaufen, wenn ich mich jetzt sehen würde.'_, dachte Tea. Dann trocknete sie sich ab und öffnete die Tür. Draußen fand sie, wie Kaiba es ihr versprochen hatte, fein säuberlich zusammengelegt, frische Kleidung. Als sie das sah, musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln: Das passte zu Kaiba. Er war immer perfekt und alles musste korrekt sein. Wahrscheinlich lagen sogar seine Boxershorts akkurat in seinem Kleiderschrank. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Tea rot. _‚Was geht es mich denn an, wie Kaiba seine Boxershorts ordnet? Das kann mir doch völlig egal sein!'_, schimpfte Tea sich selbst. Schnell hob sie das Kleiderpaket vom Boden auf und schlüpfte zurück ins Badezimmer. Dort zog sie sich schnell an, stellte das Fenster auf kipp um zu lüften und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Währenddessen stand Seto Kaiba in einem anderen Teil des Gebäudes ebenfalls unter der Dusche und machte sich Gedanken über Weihnachten vergangenes Jahr:

Flashback

Damals war er so glücklich gewesen. Er war seit neun Monaten mit Sarah, seiner damaligen Freundin, zusammen gewesen. Alles hatte so gut angefangen. Heiligabend hatten sie zusammen mit seinem kleinen Bruder Mokuba in der Kaiba-Villa verbracht. Für den ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag waren sie dann zu Sarahs Eltern nach Tokio eingeladen worden. Dort wollten sie gleich ein paar Tage bleiben und Urlaub machen. Sarah hatte sich so darauf gefreut. Seit Tagen hatte sie von nichts anderem mehr gesprochen. Es war lange her, seit sie ihre Eltern das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, da sie zu weit weg wohnten, als das sie am Wochenende einfach mal so kommen konnte. Sie freute sich wahnsinnig auf das Wiedersehen. Aber noch mehr freute sie sich darauf, dass sie noch ein paar Tage länger bleiben würden um Urlaub zu machen. Ihrer Meinung nach arbeitete Seto viel zu viel und viel zu lange. Sie hatte schon ein richtiges Programm aufgestellt, was sie während ihrem Kurzurlaub in Tokio alles machen würden: Sie wollte zusammen mit Seto auf den berühmten Tokio-Tower, in das Tokyo Metropolitan, in eines der vielen Theater Tokios und natürlich auch zum Meiji-Schrein. Mokuba sollte für diese Zeit bei seinem besten Freund und dessen Eltern wohnen. Sarah hatte wirklich alles bis in kleinste Detail durchgeplant. Seit Tagen lief sie herum wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn. Dauernd fragte sie ihn, ob sie nicht doch irgendetwas vergessen hatte. Der Koffer ging schon kaum noch zu und immer viel ihr noch etwas ein, was unbedingt mit musste. Seinen Laptop aber hatte sie ihm aber strengstens verboten mitzunehmen. Sie war der Meinung seine Firma würde schon nicht Konkurs gehen, nur weil er ein paar Tage nicht da war. Er war da zwar anderer Meinung, aber das hatten sie oft genug diskutiert und bei diesen Diskussionen hatte er meist den Kürzeren gezogen. Also hatte er irgendwann kapituliert.

Dann war es endlich soweit: Am Morgen des ersten Weihnachtsfeiertags wurde er von Sarah schon früh geweckt, was äußerst ungewöhnlich war, da sonst eigentlich er derjenige war, der früh aufstand und sie lieber lange schlief. Sarah hatte noch bessere Laune als sonst, da sie bald ihre Eltern wieder sehen würde und es die Nacht zuvor zudem auch noch geschneit hatte. Nach dem Frühstück waren die Beiden gleich losgefahren. Während der Fahrt lief das Radio und wie jedes Jahr dudelte ihnen „Last Christmas" aus den Lautsprechern entgegen. Da war die Welt noch in Ordnung und Seto konnte nicht ahnen, dass nur Stunden später etwas Schreckliches passieren würde, was sein Leben für immer verändern würde. Anfangs war es der glücklichste Tag seines Lebens, doch später, wenn er sich daran erinnerte war es der Schrecklichste. Die Fahrt nach Tokio war ziemlich lang und nach circa zwei Stunden fing es an zu regnen. Durch den frisch gefallenen Schnee von letzter Nacht und den kalten Temperaturen verwandelte sich die Fahrbahn in eine rutschige Fläche aus Eis. Seto verlangsamte das Tempo aufgrund der schlechten Sichtverhältnisse und der Rutschgefahr. Doch dann kam ihnen plötzlich ein Auto entgegen. Es war durch die Glätte von der Gegenfahrbahn abgekommen und kam direkt auf sie zu. Seto versuchte mit aller Macht den Wagen zur Seite zu lenken, doch durch das Glatteis konnte er nicht schnell genug ausweichen. Das Auto raste mit voller Wucht in das seine hinein und schob es von der Fahrbahn auf den Abhang zu. Das Auto fiel den Abhang hinunter, überschlug sich und ging in Flammen auf. Durch die Wucht der Explosion wurde er, da er nicht angeschnallt war aus dem Wagen geschleudert und überlebte mit ein paar kleinen Kratzern. Sarah hatte weniger Glück, sie war angeschnallt und konnte den Gurt nicht schnell genug lösen. Sie hatte keinerlei Chance und verbrannte bei der Explosion bis auf die Knochen. Selbst die Feuerwehr, die kurze Zeit später am Unfallort eintraf konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen.

Flashback Ende

Bei den Gedanken an letztes Jahr liefen Seto die Tränen über das Gesicht. Er, Seto Kaiba, der sonst nie Gefühle zeigte, stand unter der Dusche und weinte. Nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte stellte er das Wasser ab und kletterte aus der Dusche. Er band sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und ging in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen zog er sich trockene Kleidung an. Er wollte sich grade auf den Weg nach unten ins Wohnzimmer machen, als Tea ihren Kopf durch die Tür in sein Zimmer steckte. „Was machst du denn hier? Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass wir uns im Wohnzimmer treffen.", sagte Kaiba erstaunt. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber…", Tea wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, „Ich… ich habe mich irgendwie verlaufen." Daraufhin musste Kaiba lächeln. Tea sah zu süß aus, wie sie da mit rotem Gesicht stand und vor sich hin stotterte. „Ach, ist doch nicht weiter schlimm. In dem großen Haus verläuft man sich eben leicht, wenn man zum ersten Mal hier ist.", winkte Kaiba ab. „Haus ist gut, ich würde eher sagen Villa.", konnte Tea sich nicht verkneifen. „Da hast du auch wieder Recht.", meinte Kaiba mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Komm, wir gehen ins Wohnzimmer." „Ist gut."

Auf dem Weg dorthin fiel Kaiba plötzlich etwas ein: „Sag mal hast du eigentlich keinen Hunger?", fragte er Tea. „Doch, jetzt wo du's sagst.", gab sie zu. „Dann sollten wir wohl erst noch einen Abstecher in die Küche machen.", meinte Kaiba.

1 Ich hoffe die feiern in Ägypten Weihnachten hab keine Ahnung, ob die das kennen, wenn nicht machen die bei meiner FF eine Ausnahme… gg


	6. The happy end

The (happy) End

Ich habe es endlich geschafft meine FF "Last Christmas" zu beenden. Hat ja auch schließlich lange genug gedauert. Vorallem, da es eigentlich ein One-Shot werden sollte... Aber genug geredet, hier kommt das denfinitiv letzte Kapitel von "Last Christmas".

**Last Christmas**

A little Christmas story

The (happy) End

Nachdem die Beiden etwas gegessen hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin schwiegen sie sich an, was bei Kaiba ja nichts Ungewöhnliches war, er war noch nie besonders gesprächig, aber auch Tea war merkwürdig still. Beide waren tief in Gedanken versunken. Gedanken an ihr letztes Weihnachtsfest. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen setzen die Beiden sich auf die teure Ledercouch Kaiba's. Noch immer hatte keiner von Beiden ein Wort gesagt.

Nach einer Weile raffte Kaiba sich auf und durchbrach endlich das Schweigen: „Findest du es nicht auch kindisch, dass wir die ganze Zeit hier sitzen und uns anschweigen, nur weil Mokuba nicht da ist? Ich denke, wir sind alt genug, um miteinander zu reden, findest du nicht?" „Ja, du hast Recht.", antwortete Tea, dankbar, dass er sie aus ihren trübseligen Gedanken gerissen hatte. „Das Problem ist nur, ich weiß kaum etwas über dich… Dein Bruder redet immer mit uns, wenn er uns sieht. Aber von dir weiß ich lediglich, dass du ein guter Duellant und Chef eines Millionenunternehmens bist. Du behandelst uns ständig als wären wir unter deinem Niveau. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber du bist immer so verschlossen und wirkst so kalt und unnahbar. Ich habe das Gefühl, du hast keine Ahnung, wie für andere Teenager in deinem Alter das Leben aussieht. Du siehst immer nur dich und was du schon alles durchgemacht hast. Du hast dir deswegen eine Maske zugelegt, um deine wahren Gefühle vor Anderen zu verstecken. Ich glaube dir, dass du es in deinem Leben bisher nicht gerade leicht gehabt hast, aber das gibt dir keinen Grund, deine Wut darüber an Anderen auszulassen, die dafür gar nichts können. Wir haben auch viel durchgemacht, das kannst du uns glauben, aber deshalb lassen wir unsere Wut darüber trotzdem nicht an anderen aus. Ich glaube einfach, wir leben in verschiedenen Welten, Kaiba. Du und ich, wir haben einfach kein gemeinsames Gesprächsthema. Ich… ich… Ach schon gut, vergiss es!"

Nachdem Tea mit ihrem Vortrag geendet hatte, kehrte wieder Schweigen in den Raum ein. Kaiba starrte sie einfach nur an, unfähig, darauf etwas zu erwidern. Nach einer, wie es ihm schien endlos langen Zeit, antwortete er endlich:  
„Das glaubst du? Du glaubst, dass ich keine Ahnung von eurem Leben habe? Dass ich nicht weiß, wie man lebt? Du denkst, dass ich euch unter meinem Niveau betrachte? Du irrst dich… Gut, vielleicht hast du Recht damit, dass ich meine Wut über mein bisheriges Leben an Anderen auslasse, aber wenn dann tue ich das sicher nicht mit Absicht. Weißt du, in meinem Leben, ist vieles nicht so gelaufen, wie es sollte. Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich immer so kalt und unfreundlich zu euch bin… Das liegt daran, dass ich in meinem Leben bisher jeden Menschen, der mir etwas bedeutet hat, verloren habe… Scheinbar ziehe ich das Unglück an wie ein Magnet. Alle, die etwas mit mir zu tun haben, müssen leiden… Meine Eltern starben bei einem Autounfall… Vor einem Jahr starb meine Freundin an den Folgen eines Autounfalls… Mokuba wird ständig entführt… Ich lebe in ständiger Angst darum, dass auch ihm etwas passiert. Wobei die wahrscheinlichste Möglichkeit ja wäre, wenn er auch bei einem Autounfall stirbt. Dann würde es ja ins Schema passen… Alle sterben bei einem Autounfall…"  
Kaiba lachte freudlos auf, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich habe mir mit der Zeit, einen Panzer zugelegt. Wie eine Rüstung, durch die nichts und niemand hindurch dringt. Ich will nicht, dass ich noch mehr Menschen verletze. Ich scheine Allen, die mir etwas bedeutet haben, Pech zu bringen. Meine Schale ist wie eine Art Schutzfunktion für andere Menschen, wenn sie mich nicht leiden können, dann passiert ihnen auch nichts." Während seiner Rede stahlen sich winzige Tränen in Kaiba's Augen, die er aber immer noch tapfer unterdrückte. 

„Das… das tut mir Leid. Das wusste ich nicht.", erwiderte Tea. „Kkkann… kann ich dir im Gegenzug etwas von mir erzählen?" „Natürlich, schieß los!", antwortete Kaiba. „Letztes Jahr Weihnachten… Nein, warte! Besser nach dem Battle City Turnier sind Yami und ich zusammen gekommen. Wir hatten vor, in diesem Jahr zusammen Weihnachten zu feiern. Aber irgendwie lief es nicht so, wie es laufen sollte…" Tea stockte. „Erzähl weiter!", forderte Kaiba sie auf, der neugierig geworden war und zudem bemerkt hatte, dass Tea etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, das sie unbedingt loswerden musste. „Zirka zwei Tage vorher hat Yami mir gebeichtet… hat Yami mir gebeichtet…", fing Tea erneut an, Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen herunter und sammelten sich an ihrem Kinn. „Er hat mir gebeichtet, dass er etwas mit einer seiner Kolleginnen aus dem Museum hat, in dem er seit einiger Zeit arbeitete. Ich hatte schon früher die Vermutung, dass da etwas lief, aber er hat es vehement abgestritten und ich dumme Gans hab ihm geglaubt…" Tea schniefte kräftig in das Taschentuch, das Kaiba ihr reichte. „Er sagte, er wolle mit ihr nach Ägypten, um dort etwas über seine Vergangenheit herauszufinden. Sie wollte ihm dabei helfen, da sie Ägyptologie studierte… Er… er hat mich einfach so verlassen, ohne dass ich etwas dazu sagen konnte. Und dann auch noch per Telefon, er war noch zu feige, es mir ins Gesicht zu sagen!" Tea's Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt. „Ich… ich habe ihn doch geliebt… und aus irgendeinem dämlichen Grund, dachte ich, er würde dasselbe für mich empfinden… Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein…" Tea liefen unaufhaltsam Tränen über ihr Gesicht, während sie sich selbst Vorwürfe machte.

„Scht, das war doch nicht deine Schuld. Er hat dich einfach nicht verdient. Er hat nicht erkannt wie viel du wirklich wert bist." Kaiba nahm Tea in den Arm und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Das ausgerechnet von dir zu hören überrascht mich! Du bist der Letzte, von dem ich erwartet hätte, dass er mich tröstet.", antwortete Tea, nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Tja, so kann man sich täuschen.", erwiderte Kaiba. „Aber du hast Unrecht, Kaiba, wenn du sagst, du würdest allen Menschen, denen du nahe stehst nur Unglück bringen. Schließlich bin ich dir momentan nahe." _‚Näher, als ich mir je erträumt hätte…'_, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. „Ja, da hast du Recht.", stimmte Kaiba ihr zu. „Ich… ich muss dir etwas sagen…", fing der Firmenchef plötzlich stotternd an. „Ich… ich glaube, gerade ist meine Maske, die ich mir jahrelang aufgebaut habe zerbrochen. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber du weckst ein Gefühl in mir, das ich schon viel zu lange zu unterdrücken versuche. Ich glaube, ich mag euch doch, auch wenn es nicht so scheint. Besonders dich. Nein, ich mag dich nicht. Ich glaube, ich liebe dich…", sagte Kaiba errötend. „Oh Seto!" Tea fing an zu strahlen. „Ich glaube, ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt. Weißt du, ich habe lange gezögert, es mir einzugestehen, aber ich glaube, ich liebe dich auch. Nein, ich glaube es nicht nur, ich weiß es! Ich habe diese Gefühle für dich schon seit längerem, aber ich habe sie immer wieder verdrängt, weil ich Angst hatte wieder so verletzt zu werden…" Mit diesen Worten beugte sie sich zu ihm vor, sah ihm tief in die Augen und küsste ihn dann.

„WOW! Wie süß! Ich hab's doch gesagt, ihr liebt euch! Gebt's endlich zu! Da hab ich mir meinen tollen Schlachtplan, euch zu verkuppeln ja ganz umsonst ausgedacht!", riss Mokuba die Beiden frisch Verliebten aus ihrem Kuss. „Mokuba verschwinde! Siehst du nicht das du störst?", zischte Kaiba seinen kleinen Bruder an, was er sonst nie tat. Dieser grinste nur. Doch keine zwei Sekunden später hatte er ein Kissen von Tea im Gesicht. „Na warte! Das zahl' ich dir heim!", rief er der Brünetten entgegen. „RAUS!!!!", kam es nun von Seto und Tea gleichzeitig und das nächste Kissen kam angeflogen, diesmal von seinem älteren Bruder. Doch diesmal war Mokuba vorbereitet und ging blitzschnell in Deckung, indem er die Tür hinter sich zuzog und mit den Worten, „Na dann will ich euch beiden Turteltauben mal alleine lassen…", verschwand. Nachdem er weg war, stand Seto auf und schloss sicherheitshalber noch die Wohnzimmertür ab, damit Mokuba nicht wiederkommen und sie stören konnte. Dann ging er zurück zur Couch, wo Tea schon auf ihn wartete. „Und? Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja…" Mit diesen Worten zog er Tea zu sich und gab ihr einen langen Kuss, diesmal in dem Wissen, dass sie ganz sicher nicht gestört werden würden… 

Anm.: Es tut mir leiiiiiiiiiiiiid!!!! Aber ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen, Mokuba noch mal ins Spiel zu bringen, auch wenn ich dadurch den romantischen Moment total kaputt gemacht habe… Gomen.

Ich hoffe, euch hat die FF gefallen. Sie ist ja nun doch ein bisschen länger geworden, als eigentlich geplant. Glaubt mir, ich hab stundenlang dagesessen und überlegt, wie ich die FF beenden kann… Letztendlich habe ich es dann doch geschafft, wenn auch ein paar Wochen nach Weihnachten.


End file.
